


Against All Odds

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a moment of doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Star Trek fandom. It's been a while. :) All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Waking up was the last thing that Jim expected to do. In fact, he hadn’t expected to do much of anything except sink into memory. As he’d faded, Spock’s tears had cut through him, sharper than the growing pain as the radiation had destroyed his cells. Jim certainly hadn’t regretted his actions—he’d done what needed to be done, the right thing to save his crew, his _family_ (Khan had been right about that)—but he’d wished that it hadn’t taken his death for Spock to admit to their friendship, almost like it was a dirty little thing.

But no, Jim knew that Spock hadn’t seen it that way, had read on his face how much it had meant to him. No, Jim’s only regret was that he’d gone knowing that Spock would never allow himself to be so close to anyone again, that he would protect himself from the risk of that pain.

Waking and seeing Bones was something like a dream, but seeing Spock cleared the fog from his mind. Spock was as close to smiling as Jim had ever seen him, and he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face in return. 

Stepping onto the bridge for the first time since the Enterprise had been repaired, Jim looked out at Earth, taking her in. It would be five years before they saw her again; the Enterprise was now their home. Looking at his crew, watching him, so young so eager, Jim had a moment of doubt. Somehow, again, despite the odds, against all odds, they’d made it through again, all the pieces falling together in an impossible way when they should have failed. Jim wondered when his luck would run out and who would pay the price. 

Sitting in the chair that should have been Pike’s, Jim felt the weight of Spock’s gaze on him like a physical thing, and turned to look over his shoulder at his first office. Spock’s brow rose, a ‘what’s wrong and how can I fix it look?’ look. The knot that had settled deep in Jim’s gut suddenly unraveled. Jim didn’t have all the answers. He never did, but he thought that maybe, together they could figure it out.


End file.
